


Choices

by UpsetLettuce



Series: All of life's wonders [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arguing, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, How Do I Tag, Hurt, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, ish, like very mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsetLettuce/pseuds/UpsetLettuce
Summary: Byleth thought he made the right choice when he chose to marry Dimitri, now he wishes he could change it but he can't.Can he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda not accurate because I hadn't completed the blue lions route when I started this but this entire thing is just not accurate but screw it I don't care I just wanted to write gay shit while I'm sick with pneumonia and can't go to college so

Byleth felt himself starting to doze as he sat in the palace garden, the constant greens around him trying to help hypnotize him to sleep. Early spring flowers had yet to bloom so there were no colorful flowers to catch his attention and keep him awake in the present. The Archbishop signed and sat himself up from where he was lying, stretching out his arms and giving a long yawn. “Tired your holiness?” Byleth nodded slowly before rubbing his eyes and opening them to greet eyes with Seteth.

The man was sitting nearby at one of the garden’s many tables, busy writing what Byleth can only assume was another poem and giving a fond glance over to the other. The Archbishop slipped away from the hammock he had been trying to nap in and made his way over to his advisor. The younger man could see the cheeks of the other already starting to pink as he approached, Byleth felt a warm heat begin to start in his gut from the look but his face remained neutral as he sat down closer than needed. “What are you doing?” “Well, I uh-” The other man stumbled on his words at first but was able to clear his throat and get through his sentence. “Just writing, relieving stress.” The Archbishop hummed and gave a small nod, eyeing over the words on the paper then tracing a finger over the beautiful cursive. He could see Seteth squirming in his seat and could feel his eyes glancing from his face down to his fingers.

“Beautiful.” Byleth breathed out, give a glance to his advisor who was blushing a dark flush of red. The Archbishop knew what he was doing as he leaned closer to the older man, the way Seteth’s breathing quickened and how his eyes were snapping around were just a few clues ins. “The writing?” Seteth asked so quietly and finally, Byleth saw his eyes meet with the Archbishop’s. He couldn’t help the playful small on his lips before leaning in closer to the other’s face and could feel the warm, short breaths of his advisor. “You.” Byleth saw the other man’s eyebrows fury before the younger man leaned in a placed a soft kiss to his lips. It was a sweet exchange between the two, Byleth allowing a hand to trail over to the advisor's and intertwining them. He felt Seteth begin to kiss back quickly, hand squeezing back. Before the Archbishop could try to deepen the kiss, the other pulled back slightly, huffing quietly to catch his breath.

“We’re in the palace garden Byleth, anyone could see us.”

The Archbishop wanted to roll his eyes but he knew Seteth was correct, it was too risky for the two of them to do anything too publicly, the eyes of any maids would be too willing to run their mouth to the entire palace. “Then let us go to my room.” Byleth was quick to stand, pulling Seteth up with him and he began to make his way towards the entrance of the palace. He could hear the sputtering of the other man behind him but he was still stumbling along willingly. The Archbishop scanned each hall carefully as he marched to his room, wary of any unsavory eyes before he made it to the grand doors of his room. Before he could open the doors he was pulled back and turned around, Seteth darting his eyes around before looking down at Byleth.

“What if he-” The younger man stopped him with a hungry kiss, pulling the other down and making his arms wrap around the slim man’s waist. He pulled away but made sure to keep their faces close, sharing the breaths of the older man. “He won’t, in a war meeting since morning, he won’t get out anytime soon.” Seteth’s eyes were still worried but his body relaxed before giving a small nod and placing a peck onto the other’s lips. “Okay.” Byleth gave a small smile before opening the door behind him and pulling his advisor in with him.

The Archbishop was avid in his kisses as he pulled the older man towards the bed when he felt his knees hit it he allowed himself to fall and pulled the other with him. The younger man heard Seteth let out a gasp when he was brought down, throwing his hands on either side of Bath's head to avoid crushing him. The Archbishop only huffed out a laugh before pushing himself up to kiss his advisor and began to ease his hands around Seteth’s body in a slow, loving manner. His kisses were readily returned, the older man beginning to relax into the ministrations. Byleth eased his hands towards the collar of the other’s robes, letting out a small groan of annoyance as the fabric fought against his attempts to undress him. Seteth pulled away chuckling, the Archbishop frowning in response as he tried once more. “Your outfits are always a struggle.” He saw the older man smile up at him before placing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. “Or you're always too impatient and make it more difficult on yourself?” Byleth rolled his eyes playfully before pulling Seteth down into another kiss. The younger man felt the other pulled away and sat up, straddling the Archbishop with a devious smirk on his face. Warm hands began to make their way around Byleth’s clothed body, tracing lines much like the other was doing to Seteth’s work earlier. The Archbishop huffed at the gentleness and used his own hands to guide his advisors to the helm of his shirt, earning a chuckle from him. “What happened to undressing me?” Byleth shook his head and rose himself up to be face to face with the older man, placing quick kisses along his chin and going down to his neck. “Too much work.” He had mumbled as he started changing his kisses to nibbles along the man’s neck. A soft moan slipped past Seteth’s lips and he moved his head to let the younger man have more access to his chest. “O-of course, your holiness.” Byleth rolled his eyes at the use of his title but kept it to himself and continued his attack of bites and nibbles. By now he could feel Seteth’s arousal starting to rub against his own and he couldn’t help but smile. “Excited?” The younger man questioned as he barely rolled his hips to meet with the others which got a huffy moan and laugh Seteth. “Do you really need to ask?” The Archbishop allowed himself to give a small laugh, which got his advisor’s eyes to lighten up at it, then continued his way across his collarbone. He placed short kisses along with it, small nibbles to accompany them before stopping where the shoulder and neck junction. There was an unpleased groan from Seteth, his head moving to the side. Byleth rose an eyebrow at the older man who simply rolled his eyes. “Keep going.” The demand was greyed out through teeth and the advisor's eyes were glaring hard at the younger man. The Archbishop shook his head before pushing his lips against the other’s while finally getting Seteth to grab his shirt and to get him to tug. The garment came off quickly, Byleth giving a small grin down at the man he was straddling who was still staring with a confused expression. The younger man allowed his hands to travel up the other’s body, clothes crumpled and out of place yet still refusing to move. “I am too tempted to mark your skin like mine, I cannot so better not in case a break to temptation.” The Archbishop saw the rolling of the other man’s eyes but ignored it, bringing their lips together for another one of the sweet kisses. He felt hips begin to rut against his own and he couldn’t help the moan that past through his lips, one which Seteth muffled with his lips. Byleth pulled away to gasp for air, eyes meeting with his advisors. They were glazed over with lust, half-open and fire of arousal staring him down. The Archbishop opened his mouth to speak but loud, angry footsteps stopped him.

They were coming towards the bedroom, harshly digging into the ground as if the person who owned them did not realize their strength…

“He’s coming.”

“What?”

Byleth quickly pulled off of Seteth and listened more intently, focusing solely on the angry steps, they had to be 40 paces away. 38, 36, 34, 32…

“He’s coming,” Byleth repeated turning towards Seteth. His eyes no longer had any lust covering them, just anxiety and he quickly stood to adjust his clothing and such. “How am I to explain what I am doing in here?!” The Archbishop straightened himself, 29, 27, 25, 23, he moved over to Seteth, placing a hand to his cheek. “I need you to trust me.” His advisor narrowed his eyes down at him, eyebrows raised. “What-” 18, 17, 16, 15. “Trust me, we don’t have time.” The younger man muttered a disappearing spell and watched as the man before him disappeared, but he could still feel the warmth of his cheek from under his hand. “This will only last a few moments but it should be enough to-”

Knock, knock, knock.

Byleth breathed out slowly, reached for his disgraced shirt and threw it on, it was long enough to conceal his erection still in his pants and turned towards the door. A warm hand placed over his. “Yes?” The door slammed open, the Archbishop felt his breath hitch as it did so.

Dimitri was hunched over, eyes darting around the room and hands clenched into angry fists. The King let out a choppy sigh, marching into the room and heading towards the attached bath. “I will be out in a moment, I need to… undress from this.” Dimitri never looked over to Byleth once, slamming the door of the connected bathroom and leaving the Archbishop to himself again.

Not a moment to soon when the man turned to Seteth, the spell had worn off and there stood his advisor. “Come, you need to leave before he finishes.” The older man nodded before they both quietly made they’re way to the doorway. Byleth made sure that the halls were empty before returning and ushering Seteth out. Before he could return to the bedroom however, the other grabbed his arm and pulled him close, eyes locking. “He is not hurting you, is he?” The Archbishop shook his head no, he could see the doubt in the other’s eyes but simply placed a kiss to his lips and pulled away. “I can handle him.”

Byleth slipped back into his shared room with Dimitri, closing the door as quietly as he could and made his way over to the bed that sat in the center of the room. It was slightly undone from Seteth and Byleth's early actions, the memory of it still very fresh in his mind and the man couldn’t help the silent groan of disappointment as he trousers reminded him of their tightness. The Archbishop shook his head before sitting himself down on the bed and looking out the large windows that showed the large kingdom Dimitri ruled over. The scars of a long and intense war still covered the land, buildings still in disrepair and families still crowding the streets as they hope for their homes to be repaired. Byleth felt his unbeating heart get heavy with shame, here he was, living in a palace, having his every demand answered, no fear of where he was sleeping the next day. He had been given all this privilege and yet, he felt as if he didn’t want it. He didn’t want to live this life of Archbishop or royalty, it wasn’t how he wished to live. Byleth furrowed his eyebrows as he thought and stood from the bed when a slamming door startled him from them.

He turned his head and saw a very exhausted Dimitri rubbing his temple very slowly. Byleth noticed immediately he had disgraced his shirt, scars littering his chest and very tight leggings leaving nothing to the imagination. The Archbishop crossed his legs and tilted his head with a silent ask of what was wrong. The King looked up at him and sighed, shaking his head as he approached the other. Byleth stiffened as the other got closer, fists starting to whiten with tension as he squeezed them. Dimitri sat down next to him, sighing as soon as he hit the bed and falling back on his back. The other looked over to him and gave a questioning hum, careful unfurling his fingers from the bed, placing his hand on the King’s carefully. “I am tired of working with idiots who don’t understand the concept of war and how to recover from it,” Dimitri rolled over to curl around the Archbishop’s waist, burying his head on the thigh of Byleth. “They are so stupid with what they argue over and have no idea on how to fight the scremisch of the remaining empire loyalists.” Byleth didn’t answer, just placed a hand on top of the other’s head and gently pet against him. “Are you alright love?” The archbishop breathed in carefully before he spoke, “Been bored is all, there is a mercenary band going out to take care of some bandits, I was thinking of-” “No.” The king had tensed around the other’s waist and Byleth sighed in annoyance.

Dimitri barely let Byleth leave the castle without a full escort along with the King himself attached to his side. It was suffocating to stay in the castle walls with nothing to do besides sing in the church and praise people in whatever way they want. Byleth hated saying he missed the time in the war but he did. He had freedom, he could go out and do what he had grown up doing. There was no title to him beyond professor and even then, Byleth felt on an even playing field with the people he once taught. He didn’t want the leadership in the church, he wanted the leadership on the battlefield.

He was going so insane with boredom he was cheating on his husband with his advisor, Byleth could never have seen himself doing so just a year prior. However then, the archbishop had a very different person in mind that he wanted to marry and live with.

“Dimitri please, I am not a child that needs looking over, I need-”

The king pulled away from him, standing from the bed and turning to face Byleth. “I will not risk you going out there and me losing you to some lowly thieves.” The archbishop huffed, arms crossing over his chest as he eyed the other. “You speak as though I am an incompetent fool on the battlefield.” Dimitri looked away for a moment before looking back, his eyes betraying that he did believe his words. Byleth quickly stood up to be face to face with Dimitri. “Do not forget who taught you much of how to fight, your majesty. Nor should you forget who helped win the war against the Imperial military.” The Archbishop saw as the king’s eyes widened at the returned anger but he quickly composed himself and stepped away, turning his back towards Byleth. “I do not care, I won’t allow it.” The other threw his arms up and began to start towards the door, he heard Dimitri’s steps following him. “Where are you-” Byleth quickly spun around, nearly having the other run into him when he did. “I need to think.” Before the other could speak, the archbishop opened and slammed the door behind him, startling the guards that had taken duty in the hall.

The archbishop ended walking himself to the gardens he had been earlier, the sun was now starting to set and an evening breeze blowing by peacefully. He sighed as he placed himself down on a lonely chair, facing the kingdom from where he sat. This wasn’t what he wanted, he never should have made the choices he made to be here.

He never should’ve left Linhardt.

The memory of the day he left still painted his unbeating heart and the flashes of their argument flashed through his head. It wasn’t even an argument, no matter how much Byleth had wished it was. Linhardt was so understanding, so accepting of his choice he only smiled and shed a few tears. It wracked the man with so much guilt as he watched the scholar get up and leave him for the last time, wishing him luck in his choice.

“I hope it works out for you Byleth, I wish many good things for you in the future.”

Tears started to fall from the archbishop, he never seemed to cry when he thought of Dimitri. He only did so when looking back at the times he no longer had with Linhardt.

This was a mistake, he never should have left Linhardt, he never should have chosen Dimitri. If only he could go back and change everything. Make it how it should be.

“And what says you cannot?”

The sudden voice startled him from his seat, causing him to stumble to the ground. “Sothis?” A giggle came from his mind, one he was so relieved to hear after so many years of silence. “Yes, it is me. I’m sorry I haven’t been here for you but I can feel the sorrow in your soul so much. I want to help you.” Byleth stood from the ground, eyeing over to the castle behind him. “I don’t understand how?” A frustrated groan came from the goddess and the other could just picture her eye roll in his head. “I gave you the ability to turn back time! Do not tell me that you have forgotten already!” Byleth shook his head. “No, of course not but I have never used it outside of battle and could I even use it to go back years?” There was a hum of thought before Sothis answered. “Yes, there is, however, I cannot do it without help. We must return to the monastery and my throne room. The magic there will help in turning back the clock.” The archbishop felt so much weight from his shoulder’s lift, he could go back. He could change things, make things better he just has to…

“How am I ever going to get out of here? Dimitri would never let me go…”

“Go where?”

Byleth spun around, body relaxing when it was Seteth who was looking down at him and not his angry husband. “Garag Mach.” His advisor’s eyes went wide for a moment and he stepped closer, placing a warm hand over the archbishop’s ever cold ones. “I thought you weren’t-” “I changed my mind, the goddess she… she is telling me to go back.” Byleth cringed at his words and laughing in the back of his head told him Sothis found it equally as weird but the look in Seteth’s eyes spoke volumes. “Well, it wouldn’t do well for the archbishop to neglect the word of the goddess, now would it?” His smile was genuine and loving, the younger man couldn’t help but laugh softly. “No, I don’t suppose it will. I just need to know how to leave without the King knowing. He’ll never let me go.” Seteth frowned at that, crossing his arms which Byleth mimicked. “I don’t see him letting you go so easily either unless you claim you have business-” The archbishop was already shaking his head and turning towards the balcony, eyeing the very little movements of the streets below. “He would demand he come with me, Dimitri is not so willing to let me do anything.” The younger man signed out, leaning his hip on the railing and biting his cheek in frustration. From the corner of his eye, he watched his advisor moved closer towards him before pulling him into a hug, which Byleth was more than happy to return. There was a silence that feels between the two of them, Seteth was rubbing gentle circles across the other’s back and the archbishop had buried his face into the other’s chest.

“You will have to leave with his knowing then.” The younger man pulled away slightly and looked up at the other man who kept his gaze towards the village. Byleth lifted a hand to move Seteth’s face to look to him, his eyes were worried and it was obvious he didn’t like the plan but there was nothing else he could think of. “How would I-” “My Wyvern,” his advisor pulled away from him, much to the archbishop’s dismay and straightened his shirt. “She’s always been fond of you, it will be no trouble getting you to the monastery.” Byleth looked away for a moment in thought before nodding slowly and stepping close to the other again. “We leave tonight, I have to get there as soon as possible.” Seteth gave him a confused look. “Byleth, I don’t think the two of us will be able to leave together. Someone had to be here for when you are gone to deal with his Majesty and to cover your tracks.” The archbishop frowned at this and stepped back slightly, chewing on his cheek again. “Dimitri might hurt you.” The advisor frowned as well but placed his hand on the younger man’s cheek and shook his head. “I can handle him.” Byleth frowned even more at the words echoed back at him and signed. “I can’t help but worry, he is-” Warm lips were placed over his and quickly pulled away as soon as they were there. Green eyes were staring down at him and a small smile on his lips. “Trust me Byleth, I will deal with it. You need to go back.” The archbishop knew there was no arguing with Seteth, so he nodded before placing a soft kiss back on the other’s lips. He pulled away and took in a breath. “I need a new change of clothes, I can’t leave in this.” He gestured down to his brightly white archbishop robes when Seteth cleared his throat. Byleth looked up and there was a dusting of pink on his cheeks and the younger rose an eyebrow at him. “I still have your armor from your mercenary days, I uh, didn’t like the idea of leaving it at the monastery.” The archbishop couldn’t help the small smile on his lips and pulled the other down for another kiss. “You are the best Seteth.” The blush on the older man deepened and he pressed his lips deeper to Byleth. “Anything for you archbishop.”


	2. Chapter 2

Byleth finished pulling the last of his old armor on, it was a strange feeling to be wearing it again but one he was grateful for. Seteth had given him a cloak to help shield himself from the wind during the flight and cover his hair just in case someone decided to look at the sky and see mint green hair. The archbishop placed his dagger in its holder when there was a knock at the door. He was in Seteth room, the two had coordinated a plan of getting Byleth in the sky and to the monastery but he was still wary who could be at the door. “Yes?” He kept his voice quiet and controlled, hoping to deter whoever was outside the door from entering.

“Archbishop?” The man relaxed slightly at the soft voice that answered and opened the door a small crack and looked down at the other. “Flayn?” The girl stared up at him confused, arms folded neatly over her body as always and eyes the same green as her father’s. “What are you doing in Seteth’s room?” Byleth signed, checking around the hallway before opening the door wider. Flayn gasped softly at him and crossed her arms. “Why are you dressed in battle gear? Are you going somewhere?” The archbishop nodded and gestured her into the room, which she followed and he quickly closed the door behind her. Byleth turned towards her to see her furrowed brow and suspicious glance, he took a small breath in before speaking. “The goddess has asked for me to return to the monastery. I must answer her,” There was a giggle in the back of his head and he had to fight off rolling his eyes. “However, his Majesty is not willing to let me leave the kingdom no matter what so I must sneak out.” Flayn’s eyes softened as he explained and nodded her head. “I see, my father must be helping you.” Byleth rose an eyebrow at her speaking so plainly about her and Seteth’s true relationship but she shrugged her shoulders. “If it is just you and I, I see no reason to act as if we are brother and sister.” The archbishop smiled at that and focused on securing the last of his armor in place when there was another knock on the door.

“Byleth? It’s me.” He reached for the door and let his advisor in quickly, closing the door quietly behind him. “Flayn what are you-” “Oh please father, I will never not know what you are doing.” Byleth chuckled at the two, Seteth’s sputtering getting, even more, laughs out of him. The older man gave him a playful glare before pulling out a curled paper. He handed it to the other man and when he unfurled it, there was a detailed map of Fodlan staring back. “I don’t want you to risk getting lost so I may have ‘borrowed’ a map from the war room.” The younger man smiled at the other and went to lean in but quickly stopped himself, he didn’t want Flayn to know about what was going on between the two of them. Seteth cleared his throat and looked towards the door. “I suppose we should go.” Byleth nodded before placing his hand on the doorknob when two small arms wrapped around him, he turned and saw Flayn hugging him tightly. “Be careful profes- Oh! I mean, archbishop. Do whatever the goddess request but make sure not to put yourself in harm's way.” The man let out a soft chuckle before turning his body around and awkwardly returning the hug to the other but she didn’t seem to mind, hugging back tightly. Byleth pulled back before flashing her a sad smile and turning back to Seteth who was smiling at the two of them. The archbishop felt his cheeks start to burn and coughed to get the older man’s attention, which worked as his advisor jumped slightly at it. “Ah yes, we should get going.” Seteth went for the door and opened it, Byleth gave Flayn one last smile before he slipped out the door followed by the other man.

The door clicked closed softly and the two started to head towards the stables were Seteth’s wyvern was being held. As the two made their way through the halls one of the paintings caught Byleth’s attention and he had to pause at it. It was a soft oil painting he was sure Ignatz had painted, it was him and Dimitri facing away from him staring at a sunset, Byleth had his head resting on the other’s shoulder. It was from their wedding, the painted clothes their bright white grabs from the day. The archbishop couldn’t help but walk up to it, gently running a finger across the beautiful painting. “Byleth?” He pulled his gaze away from the painting and looked over to Seteth, concern bleeding through his face. The younger sighed and pulled away from the art before walking to his advisor. Warm arms were placed on his. “You are acting like you won’t see him again.” Byleth nodded slowly, eyes trailing back over to the painting and stared at the two of them in a peaceful moment. “Why are you going back to the monastery?” The archbishop looked back over at Seteth and shook his head, he couldn’t tell him why he wasn’t sure why he didn’t want to but the agreeing hum in his head from Sothis told him it was better to keep it to himself. The older man was obviously not happy with the answer but he just nodded in understanding and pulled away, taking Byleth’s hand as he did. “We should get moving.” The archbishop looked over at the painting one more time before he looked back at Seteth. “You go and get everything ready, I… I need to see Dimitri one more time.” His advisor opened his mouth to argue but the younger man placed his hand over it. “Please Seteth.” Byleth felt hot air of a sigh before the older man nodded. He gave him one last smile before he went to pull away but the older man grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss to it. “Be careful.” The archbishop nodded before he pulled away and made his way to the stairs to reach the room of his and Dimitri’s.

Byleth made sure his footsteps were soft as he made his way towards his room. Guards were standing on either side of the door but a quick spell made sure they were knocked out and easier to slip past. The archbishop took in a deep breath before he slowly opened the door. He quickly saw the bed was empty but spotted Dimitri sitting at the table which sat in front of one of the grand windows. He was watching the outside very carefully and had a small cup in his hand that Byleth could only assume was tea. He shut the door quietly behind him but the king must have been straining to listen to it because he quickly turned around from where he was sitting. “Byleth.” His voice was soft, eyes wide with happiness that quickly turned to anger as he saw what the archbishop was wearing. “What are you-” “I’m returning to the monastery, alone.” Dimitri quickly threw his cup down and stormed over to his husband, eyes on fire with anger. “I will not-” “I don’t care.” The king froze in place, mouth slightly open and hands curled into tight fists. Byleth signed softly before taking a small step towards his husband. “Dimitri, I cannot live like this anymore. I have been living a year like a trophy wife and I cannot sit idle anymore. I made a bad decision a year ago and I need to fix my mistake,” The king was understandably confused as Byleth never told him about the Divine Pulses nor did he tell him about Linhardt but he needed to get this off his chest even if the other man did not understand. “I do care about you Dimitri, I do love you but I cannot live in this prison you have set up and I cannot live with my regret my choice of a husband. I am sorry, truly this,” He gestured between the two of them. “Will be an event that will never happen, I will probably have to break your heart once more but I need to do this, I am sorry.” The archbishop looked up and there was a shine of tears down the king’s face and Byleth felt his gut start to burn with guilt. “I-I don’t understand Byleth, what are you talking about?” The man swallowed again the lump trying to form in his throat and shook his head. “You won’t understand Dimitri, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Before the king could say anything more, his husband ran up to him and put him under the same spell as the guards. Dimitri crumbled to the ground but Byleth was able to catch him and place him on their shared bed. He felt the strange sensation of tears start to fall down his face but he wiped them away. “I am sorry.” He whispered before placing a soft kiss to the king’s lips and swiftly making his way out of the room and towards the stables.


End file.
